Day Off
by Tabuu99
Summary: Robin notices that one of her fellow comrades is working to hard. She feels bad that he never relaxes and tries to think of a way for him to do so.


Me: Another Fire Emblem Awakening story.

Yami: He only owns his OC's and most of the times, the plots.

Me: Yami in this story will be 19 years old and Robin(female) will be 20 to 21 years old.

_Robin's POV_

"Hey Chrom, have you seen Yami?" I asked him "There is something important I have to talk with him about."

"He should be in the forest with Sumia. Training her to use swords & tombs." he replied.

"He's done so much for us. Even after that defeat of Gangrel, he still works harder then the rest of us." I said.

"I know, I know." Chrom said "Just wish there was something we could do for him."

Then it hit me. "Chrom, tomorrow is his birthday. So I was thinking, we could give him a day off."

"Excellent idea Robin." Chrom said.

"Oh, and I would like to spend the day with him tomorrow, if that's ok with you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh…I ummmm…." I stuttered.

I don't know what is it about Yami that makes me….love him so much. The 1st time I saw him (which was when I met the other Shepherds), I thought nothing over him at the time. But as time went on, I started to fall for him.

Lissa came in suddenly and said "She has a crush on him Chrom."

I knew it was a mistake telling her that secret. I blushed really deeply as Chrom just looked at me.

"Is this true Robin?" he asked me.

I looked away, said nothing but nodded slowly. I heard him chuckle softly and he said "Well I think we can go one day without our Master Tactician."

I couldn't bivalve it. "T-Thank you Chrom." I said then ran out of the tent, dragging Lissa by her collar.

"What the heck were you doing?" I asked her angrily.

She giggled & said "You needed a push in right direction. It was oblivious to me you were nerve going to say anything to make the 1st move."

I flinched. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she has her moments. I said nothing as I walked past her & towards where Yami should be.

"Good luck!" she called to me.

_Yami's POV_

"Nice job Sumia, although your form was a bit off." I said.

"Thanks Yami." she said with a smile "Are we done for today?" she asked.

"Sure. You made some progress for your 1st day. Oh, I need to ask something of you." I said.

"Yes?"

"Can I….borrow some money?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"There's something important I need to buy."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked.

I looked around because I sensed another presence.

I then leaned over & whispered into her ear "A-A ring."

Once I leaned back she had a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I can't believe you have fallen in love." she said.

"You see, the thing is….I don't know if she feels the same way. I was planing on just coming out & saying it, or do what Gaius did with Cordelia."

"Both options sound good Yami. you could try either or both. It's up to you." she said.

I then hear a noise from behind her & called out "Who's there!"

Then, Robin came out & said "It's just me Yami."

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I just came to check up on you & Sumia." she said.

"Oh, Sumia, do you want a ride back?" I asked, turning to her.

She stretched a bit before whistling for her Pegasus. "Nah, Im ok by myself."

As her trusty stead landed, I said to her "Sorry I can't train you tomorrow, I got something important to do & I need to ask Chrom for a day off."

"Well , he said you could have one tomorrow." Robin said.

Sumia then flew off, with a giggle for some reason.

"Yes, tomorrows a special day for you." Robin said

"It is?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know what tomorrow is?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"No a clue."

She sighed and said "It's your birthday!"

"Oh really?" I said surprised.

"Yami, you work way to hard for us. You need to learn to relax." she said, and I notice a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well I need to visit someone tomorrow Robin." I said.

"Uggg, fine. Do what you want." she said as she was about to stomp off, I stopped her by grabbing her hand before saying "You can come with me if you want."

_Robin's POV_

I was hopping to spend the day with him just relaxing. I guess this is the next best thing.

"Oh ok then. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dark Wood Forest." he replied.

"Sounds safe." I replied, sarcastically.

"It is, last time I was there at least. There's also a place I would call Sunset Peak, at the end of the forest." he added.

"Sunset Peak?"

"Yes. It give you the most beautiful view of sunsets." he said.

"Sounds perfect." I said to myself.

"So, you want to come?" he asked.

"Hmmm ok then, but no work at all for you. Got it?"

He flinched but agreed to my demands.

We walked over to my horse and I asked her "You want a ride back?"

"Indeed I do good sir." I said & made him chuckle as he got on. He helped me on then, I wrapped my arms around his waist & rested my head on his back.

"You ok Robin?" he asked.

I realized what I was doing & immediately stopped it.

"S-Sorry." I said with a blush "J-Just tired."

"Well I will droop you off so you can go get some rest. I need to go get to town to get something." he said as we rode back slowly.

He then suddenly pulled out his wallet & checked it.

"Drat!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am low on money & I really need this item." he said.

"What's the item?" I asked.

He paused for a while before saying "Something important for a friend."

They way he said that made it sound like he didn't want to tell me. When we got to my tent, I asked "How much money do you need?"

"About 6300. Dam it….tomorrow was perfect." he said.

"If I give you the money, will you tell me what its for."

He had a look of shock on his face for a moment before it changed to a plain look .

"Hmmm, can I tell you when we get back from Sunset Peak?" he asked.

He is the kind of guy who won't change his mind once its made up, no matter how much you pester him.

"Ok then, it's a deal." I said. I then went inside. When I came back, I had 7000 money in my hand & handed it to him.

"I threw in a little extra." I said & before he had a chance to respond, I went inside my tent.

_Yami's POV_

The next day, I woke up & got ready to leave for Dark Wood Forest. I stopped by Robin's tent but before I walked inside, I pulled out a small black box.

"Sunset Peak….is perfect for this moment." I said to myself.

I quickly put it away the moment I saw Robin come out of her tent.

"Ready?" I asked as i helped her onto my horse.

"Ready when you are." she replied and we got started towards Dark Wood Forest.

It was a long journey but felt short for some reason. We said nothing at all along the way. We enter Dark Wood Forest & after some time, I said "Almost there."

Before she responded, I heard a voice say "Yami!"

I stopped my horse and looked around. Just then, a green haired girl walked up to us.

I smiled & said "Hi Crystal."

"Crystal?" Robin said, confused.

"This is my friend Robin, Crystal. Crystal, this is Robin." I said.

They said hi to each other & then, Robin asked me "How do you know her?"

"Way back, before we ever met you, I was sent to scout out Dark Wood Forest. There were a ton of Plegins here, stealing away the people of this forest and I found Crystal, defending her people. After I joined in, I became there savor or something."

"You helped us when we needed it Yami. And for that, we are eternally grateful." Crystal said, smiling "Anyway, are you ready to train."

I sign before saying "Sorry, I can't today. I promised someone I wouldn't do any work today." I said, giving Robin a quick glance.

"It's ok. You do need some time off after what you do around here. I mean, you work on your birthday, to train us every year. It's just nice to see you & that's good enough for me."

"So that's where you have been going." Robin said.

"I have nothing else better to do & I do like coming here to enjoy the beauty of the forest." I said.

"Yami." Robin said "I would like to see Sunset Peak now."

"Ok then Robin." I said as we started to go towards it.

"Later Crystal." I called out to her & she said something but I couldn't hear what it was.

We got to Sunset Peak shortly & the sight was amazing. We got off my horse & lied back in the grass, staring up at the sunset. We said nothing for a while, but then Robin asked "Do you like anyone?"

_Robin's POV_

He didn't say anything for a while but after some more time passed he replied "I do."

My heart nearly stopped. "W-Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm not telling." he said, in a not cable teasing voice.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me!" I pouted & sat up

He closed his eyes & said with a calm tone "Nothing will make me say anything about her."

"How about a duel?" I asked.

He opened one eye & said "Go on."

"We fight each other. If I win, you tell me who you love. If you win, I'll tell you who I love."

He opened both eyes & sat up before saying "Sounds interesting. It's a deal. Any rules?"

"Just 2. Rule One: No magic."

"Ok. Whats two?" he asked.

"No holding back but no injury's. Just have to disarm the other person to win."

"Fair enough." he said & we both walked closer to the wounds. We then drew our swords & instantly, began to fight.

He was fast with a sword. He swiped ay me fast but I was lucky I was able to block all of them. I as able to get some attacks in but like me, he was able to black them all. Al the fight went on I noticed we were moving closer & closer to a big tree, An idea came to mind of how I could win. I eventually backed him into a tree, which surprised him. I then made a swipe at his head. He blocked it, which I anticipated and was able to knock his sword out of his hands & held my own to his throat.

"You win." he said with a chuckle.

I lowered my sword & asked "Now tell me, who do you love?"

He looked around and said "I don't want Crystal to hear it. Let me whisper it to you." he said.

So I leaned in & he said "Closer."

I leaned in closer. Suddenly, he turned my head & kissed my lips. My eyes widened when he did this. My body suddenly became weak. He noticed &, without braking the kiss, switched places with me so I was up against the tree. He was about to pull away when I grabbed the back of his head & kept him there. Now, his eyes widened. I forcefully pushed my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and I began to explore every inch of his mouth. Sadly, we were running out of air & had to pull apart.

"R-Robin…." he said, trying to regain his lost breath.

"I….l-love you…." I said, also trying to regain breath.

Once we were able to talk normally, he said "Such a good kisser."

He then brushed the side of my face with his left hand.

"I could say the same to you." I said.

"Why? Your the one who did that….what ever it was you did." he said with a noticeable blush.

"But you were brave enough to start out 1st kiss." I said.

I then remembered something and asked "What did you have to get yesterday?"

He chuckled & said "Something for my lover."

He then pulled out a small black box. "Yami?"

"I-I can understand if you say no b-but…." he said, ∧ he opened the box. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Please marry me." he said.

"Yami…I…we….you know what your asking right?" I said.

I loved Yami a lot but I never though about marrying him. My face just grew a bright red just at the thought of us…doing it.

"Yes…I do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you….if you'll let me." he said.

The ring is so beautiful. I don't know what to do.

"Yami…I don't know….." I said.

"We don't have to have a big wedding. I just…." he started but I stopped him taking the ring.

"How much money was this ring?" I asked

"About…..10000 or so." he said.

"Yami….I…no one's ever been so kind to me." I said.

"If we were to marry, of course, I will be kind to you every day." he said.

I smiled and then said "Of course I'll marry you."

I then put the ring on my finger as he looked up at me with a big smile & I noticed he was tearing up.

"What's wrong Ya.." he interrupted me by hugging me & burring his head into my chest.

"Im….so happy." he said.

I looked down at him & smiled. I slowly rubbed is head & said "I am to my love."

Me: Thats the end of that


End file.
